The Final Goodbye- Traduction
by Ayvinn
Summary: [postHYYTD2] Une série de monologues courts d'Harold au cours des deux premières années après le décès de Stoïck. Traduction de la fic de InsertACreativeNameHere.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : HTTYD ne m'appartient pas , et « The Final Goodbye » appartient à InsertACreativeNameHere sur ou theslavicviking sur Tumblr. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

s/12631935/1/The-Final-Goodbye

NDT ( Note de la Traductrice) : Salut ! Alors , voilà , je me suis lancée dans la traduction ( pour l'instant, en partie) de la fanfiction ''The Final Goodbye'' de InsertACreativeNameHere , le lien de la version originale est ci-dessus , et je vous invite a y faire un petit tour :) . J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé la fic originale. Si vous trouvez des erreurs de traductions , ou que vous avez même des conseils je suis preneuse !

Sur ce , bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

« Hé…Papa

Je…

…

Je ne sais pas vraiment… quoi te dire…

Ils… Astrid, m'ont dit que ça, te parler je veux dire, m'aiderait à faire mon deuil. Je ne sais pas…

Dieux tout puissant…

Tu as toujours été si bon avec tes mots, avec tes discours, et moi, je… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Astrid m'a dit de juste… dire ce que j'éprouvais, mais comment peut-on faire ça ?

Je suis… une épave. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

Une partie de moi n'a toujours pas accepté le fait que tu sois mor…parti. Que si , si je ferme mes yeux et les ouvre de nouveau un instant plus tard, tu ne seras pas là. Que tu ne seras jamais… Tu es parti et… et moi ? Je suis perdu, j'ai l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois un enfant, désemparé, jeté dans des eaux inconnues sans les conseils dont je pensais ne pas avoir besoin.

Le village est toujours debout. Avec la plupart des bâtiments détruits et de nombreux individus blessés, mais il tient; grand et fier, comme il le fait depuis sept générations.

Rustik plaisante parfois que ça ne fait seulement que deux semaines et que j'ai encore le temps de le brûler en entier.

Je ris, mais, à chaque fois que je le fais, le nœud dans mon estomac ne fait que de se resserrer. Car… et si je le faisais ?

Et si… Astrid m'a demandé d'arrêter de penser de cette manière, mais, et si… et si je ne pouvais juste pas être le Chef, le Viking que tu voulais que je sois ?

Oh mes Dieux…Est-ce que tu peux entendre la façon dont ma voix se brise ?

C'est embarrassant.

Maman m'a parlé de toi Papa, d'une façon étrange et inattendu. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais, que, toi aussi, tu es passé par quelque chose de similaire, cela m'amène à me demander… Que ressentais-tu ? Comment, comment as-tu… Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? Comment pouvais-tu ignorer le vide absolu dans ton cœur qui ne peux jamais être rempli ? Étais-tu paralysé par la perte d'un être cher ? Muet par le chagrin ?

Ils m'ont dit que c'était normal, qu'en temps voulu je serais capable de passer à autre chose, laisser ses souvenirs douloureux derrière moi, garder les bons proche de mon cœur. Mais… Je ne veux pas tourner la page, non pas tout de suite, non… Si je passe à autre chose, cela voudrait dire que j'accepte ce qui s'est produit. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je… ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais ressentir. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas…

Et toi… Que ferais-tu ?

Tu as passé ta vie à apprendre, ou à essayer de m'apprendre, comment être un valeureux Viking et le prochain Chef . J'ai été stupide de réagir comme je l'ai fait à tes enseignements . J'ai été un lâche ,et, je le suis encore. Je… Je n'avais jamais réalisé tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi.

Et… Je… J'ai été tellement ingrat, puéril. Tu m'as appris à cuisiner, à me défendre, à coudre…

Quand j'ai perdu ma jambe, quand j'ai failli me noyer, quand j'ai été frappé par la foudre, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as été le meilleur professeur, mon autorité, ma figure paternelle. Mon héros.

Maintenant que je ne t'ai plus, toi et tes leçons.

Je devrais tout apprendre par moi-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : HTTYD ne m'appartient pas , et « the final Goodbye » appartient à InsertACreativeNameHere sur ou theslavicviking sur Tumblr.

s/12631935/1/The-Final-Goodbye

NDA: Voilà la traduction du second chapitre ! Si vous trouvez des erreurs dans ma traduction n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review !

* * *

Hé Papa ,

Ça fait…

Ça fait… deux mois maintenant… Le temps passe vite… trop vite…

Les événements qui… qui t'ont emporté…

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tout est arrivé…Je…

Astrid est préoccupée, soucieuse.

Elle pense que je ne remarque pas tout les regards inquiets qu'elle me lance , mais je les voie . Elle me regarde comme si… Comme si, je pouvais me briser à tout moment à présent. Je continue à lui dire que je vais bien, mais je ne sais pas si je mens plus à elle, ou… ou à moi-même.

Astrid est… extraordinaire, non pas que j'ai besoin de te le dire, tu l'as toujours appréciée, et beaucoup respectée.

Pour moi…

Elle est ma lumière dans les ténèbres, capable de me relever quand je suis au plus bas. Je me sens en sécurité quand elle est à mes côtés. A chaque fois qu'elle rit, la tristesse disparaît pendant un court instant, son sourire est ce qui illumine ma journée. Elle me soutient de tout son cœur, si bien que parfois elle en vient à s'oublier, elle et ses propres besoins. Elle me fait toujours passer devant elle, c'est… Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime tellement.

Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans elle.

Les villageois nous taquinent beaucoup, l'expression « Les tourtereaux de Berk» sont un surnom que nous avons déjà entendu d'innombrable fois. Je peux voir qu'Astrid n'aime pas vraiment cela, mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. C'est une distraction, je pense que j'en ai besoin.

Était-ce aussi comme cela pour toi et Maman ?

J'essaie de l'imaginer, mais j'échoue misérablement à chaque fois.

Ma mère, celle que j'avais imaginée, celle qui a rempli le vide absolu dans mon cœur, et Maman, la sorte de justicière-dragon et folle dingue. Elles sont deux personnes différentes. Je la connais, celle dans mes rêves, celle qui n'est jamais partie, celle avec qui, dans ma tête, tu es tombé amoureux. Mais… Maman, elle n'est pas du tout comme elle.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'essayais de vous imaginer, toi et elle, l'ombre furtive. Dans mon esprit, vous étiez toujours le couple parfait, les Vikings parfaits. Vous vous entraîniez ensemble, combattiez côte à côte, intrépides, capable de conquérir le monde.

Mais à présent…

J'ai été confronté à une inconnue qui, étonnamment, détenait quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui me faisait sentir comme à la maison. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ou même le comprendre. Du moins, pas encore. Elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée. Ensemble, vous n'étiez pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. C'était magique, de vous voir , toi et mèr-Maman…

C'était différent.

C'était… bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé pendant toutes ces années.

L'amour que vous partagiez était visible dans la plus petite et insignifiante action. Et c'était merveilleux. Tes déclarations d'amour n'avaient pas besoin de mots, elles étaient inspirantes. Tes mouvements habituels si vifs et si rapides, sont devenus plus doux. Ton froncement de sourcils s'est métamorphoser en un sourire aimant. Vous étiez si heureux.

Je… Je t'ai enlevé cela…

Parfois , parfois , mon esprit vagabonde dans des territoires dangereux et je… J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si… et si Astrid…

Je ne peux pas… Je , je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Je suis tellement désolé Papa… J'aurais aimé… J'aurai aimé que vous ayez plus de temps ensemble.

C'est ma faute.

J'espère…j'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

Et qu'ensuite, un jour, je me pardonnerais moi-même.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La franchise How to train your dragon" et la fanfic "The Final Goodbye" ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste la traduction.

NDA: Me revoilà avec la traduction du chapitre 3 de the Final Goodbye par InsertACreativeNameHere ! J'espère que la traduction sera fidèle et même pas mal, ( vue que parfois, c'est assez difficile de retranscrire l'émotion que donne le texte en VO donc... Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux.). Je vous conseille de voir la fic d'origine dont le lien est ci-dessous:

s/12631935/3/The-Final-Goodbye

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

« Hé Papa,

Je suis plus en retard que d'habitude

...mais…

Je…

Krokmou a disparu.

Et c'est de ma faute.

Ce désordre.

Tout… Tout est de ma faute.

Dieux tout puissant.

Je ne peux plus faire ça… Je ne peux… Je ne peux plus…

Krokmou et moi nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre de plus en plus rapidement.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait pu, que ça nous arriverait.

Il se sent… Il se sent coupable pour… Pour…

Je l'ai vu, assis dans la maison, parfois fixant le soleil couchant.

Nous n'avons plus le temps ou le luxe de voler ensemble tout les jours.

Ça me manque. Ça me manque terriblement.

La vie était si simple y a pas si longtemps, et je n'ai pas… Je n'ai jamais su l'apprécié.

J'étais idiot.

Maintenant que tu es parti, je vois dorénavant des choses auxquels j'étais aveuglé auparavant.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu le désarroi de mon meilleur ami.

Je suis inquiet. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement inquiet.

Nous avons cherché dans la majorité de l'île, dans le ciel et sur la terre, moi et le ''gang''.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse être ensemble, comme un groupe dans ses circonstances.

Les avoir à mes côté, était un réconfort que je ne savais pas avoir besoin.

Mais Krokmou, il n'est nulle part.

Et ça me terrifie.

Astrid essaie de me convaincre de m'asseoir calmement et de penser, mais comment pourrais-je faire ça, alors que je sais qu'il est quelque part, peut être coincé… Ou blessé ?

Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Et si… ?

Une partie de moi a disparu quand il est parti.

Je suis allé chercher dans la forêt la nuit dernière. Seul, par moi-même. Les autres ont des responsabilités. Je dois réparer mes propres erreurs. Je pensais que… Je pensais que peut être je pouvais le trouver.

Je me suis perdu. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

Tu te souviens quand tu m'as laissé vagabonder pour la première fois ? Tu disais que j'étais un homme, que j'étais assez grand, assez mature. Et je me suis perdu.

Je me souviens combien les arbres étaient grands, et la forêt, qui semblait ne jamais se terminer. Je me suis tordu la cheville quand j'ai glissé, mais malgré tout, je voulais te prouver que j'en étais capable, faire mes preuves.

Mais tu as envoyé une équipe de recherche. Et j'étais en colère, tellement en colère, que tu ne m'as pas laissé faire, qu tu n'as pas cru en moi en dépit de ce que tu m'avais dit.

Je pensais que c'était une trahison, mais maintenant, je sais que c'était de l'embarras que je ressentais. Et tandis que je me rappelle de toi, secouant la tête avec ton air renfrogné que je méprisais, je sais que tu ressentais ça aussi.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Astrid qui m'a trouvé, et c'était Astrid qui secoua sa tête, déçue.

Manquant de sommeil, et froid, elle m'a ramené à la maison et s'occupa de ma jambe blessée.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment le silence pouvait être ''assourdissant'' jusqu'à maintenant.

Et en mettant ses bras autour de moi, tandis qu'elle me faisait la leçon à propos d'à quel point j'étais irresponsable, et à quel point elle était inquiète.

Je ne mettais jamais autant senti embarrassé.

Je… Je n'arrête pas de blesser ceux que j'aime.

Je n'arrête pas de décevoir, d'embarrasser… C'est accablant. C'est un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Prie pour Krokmou, Papa.

Prie pour Astrid, pour Maman, pour le village.

Prie pour moi »


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La fanfiction The Final Goodbye appartient à InsertACreativeNameHere, seule la traduction m'appartient.

Fanfiction originale: s/12631935/1/The-Final-Goodbye

N/A: Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hé… Papa.

Te disputais-tu souvent avec ta famille ?

As-tu déjà eu… une dispute aussi terrible que tu as eu envie de partir, définitivement, une fois et pour toute ?

Maman et moi…

C'est…

…

J'ai toujours souhaité, de tout mon cœur, que quelqu'un pareil que moi soit à mes côtés. Quelqu'un qui, comme moi, ne rentre jamais vraiment quelque part. Frustré, j'ai cherché ces personnes sans visage et sans forme, énervé et déçu que tu ne sois pas l'un des leurs.

Je me suis vu dans le furie nocturne, un dragon qui était plus une légende, un mythe que tout autre chose. Et j'étais… heureux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place. J'ai ensuite compris que c'était un dragon, et non un humain qui me comprenait le mieux.

Et ensuite… J'ai trouvé Maman et ma vie a, encore une fois, été bouleversée.

Elle est soudainement revenue dans ma vie, tout comme toi tu l'as fait…

Une chose que Maman a mentionnée et qui restera à jamais ancré dans mon esprit ; elle… Elle m'a dit que… Ce cadeau, ce don que nous partageons, il nous liait, de quelque manière que ce fusse. Je pensais que je savais ce que ça voulait dire… Peut-être que non… peut-être m'étais-je trompé.

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était nos différences qui nous faisaient nous disputer. Mais en fin de compte, les similarités peuvent aussi faire cela.

Je ne veux pas me disputer, je ne veux pas me battre. Je sais qu'elle ne le veut pas non plus. Mais la blessure est encore trop fraîche, la douleur est trop vive, et la pression est tellement forte, nous frappant tout les deux plus douloureusement que nous le faisons paraître. Parfois, je pense qu'elle ne mérite pas d'avoir du chagrin pour toi, pas comme moi, pas comme Gueulfor, ou n'importe qui, qui était proche de toi ses vingt dernières années. C'est cruel, je sais. Et égoïste.

Je ne suis pas fier de certaines paroles que j'ai prononcées ces derniers mois. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que quelque forces sombres et incontrôlables prennent le dessus sur mon corps, me faisant être plus énervé… plus seul… et plus injuste… Parfois… Parfois… je ne me reconnais même plus.

…

Elle dort dans ta chambre, dans ton lit. Elle mange sur ta chaise. Mon cœur se serre à chaque fois qu'elle le fait.

Elle essaie. Je le fais aussi, quand je ne suis pas trop fatigué. Mais il y a tellement chose dont nous devons parler, tellement de plaies qui n'ont pas été soignées. Elle est une étrangère pour moi, et en restera une pour quelque temps. Elle n'est pas encore prête à revenir dans la communauté de Berk, et Berk n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à la recevoir pour le moment. Il y a juste tellement… tellement de chose que je ne sais pas. La question qui me brûle les lèvres est « pourquoi ?» mais elle n'arrive jamais à quitter ma bouche.

Peut-être parce que j'ai trop peur des réponses.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait ça pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas…

C'est que… Papa, tout va trop vite.

Les réparations.

Les Berserkers.

Les dragons.

Drago…

Mon… mon mariage.

Et puis… Maman.

Tellement de choses sont arrivées tout d'un coup et je…je ne peux pas tenir le choc. Et puis, et puis, elle t'a mentionné et c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle parlait comme si elle te connaissait… mais… mais comment peut-elle alors qu'elle était partie durant ses vingt dernières années ? Comment peut-elle savoir ce qui te rendait heureux, ce qui te mettait en colère, ce qui te rendait triste, ce qui t'irritait.. ? J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je mentionne le fait qu'elle soit partie. C'est vrai, c,'est sincère. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Rien de tout cela l'est.

Dieux tout puissant…

Parfois je doute que je puisse faire quoique ce soit…

Tu… Tu me manques Papa.

Tu me manques chaque jour.»


End file.
